Sofrer por amor
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Perguntem á alma se prefere ficar, decerto irá dizer ao corpo que não. Então subitamente que pare o coração…


**Sofrer por amor é dor que arde.**

**Na carne, essa dor, será mais sofrida.**

**Sofrer por amor não se retarde,**

**Mais tarde essa dor será mais sentida.**

Porque pior do que viver assim, era viver sabendo que ele era _**dela**_. Porque custava vê-lo todos os dias abraçado a _**ela**_. Custava ver os beijos que eles trocavam sem pudor. Custava demais… Mais do que ela própria tinha capacidade para aguentar. E não valia a pena… nunca valeria porque no fim ela seria sempre a amiga, e nada mais do que isso. E ela chorava, chorava mesmo sabendo que as lágrimas não calavam a dor. Porque era tão simples deixá-las cair e ela gostava do que era simples. Como ele… Porque tudo nele era simples e puro. Os cabelos negros eternamente desalinhados, os olhos verdes que brilhavam de doçura, o sorriso tímido como ele… Sim… Harry era simples mas aquilo que ela sentia por ele não era. Era duro, agoniante, demasiado complicado e complexo para explicações… E quando ela se olhava ao espelho, ela sempre se perguntava o porquê. O porque de ser Ginny e não ela. O que afinal ela tinha a mais? Afinal ela não era o monstro das cavernas… certo? E não tinha sido ela que o tinha acompanhado desde o 1ºano? Não tinha sido ela que o tinha ajudado em cada trabalho, em cada missão? Não fora ela que a cada dia arriscava a sua vida por ele e pela amizade que eles sentiam?

E do que valeu tudo isso? Não era ela que ali estava… era Ginny. Sempre foi… sempre seria!

**Não há dor que por prazer se guarde.**

**Guardo a felicidade que levo da vida!**

**Mas se essa dor chegar mais tarde,**

**Se tarde e guarde para depois da ida.**

Ela estava linda mas Hermione perguntava-se se com uns toques de magia ela também não podia ficar assim? O cabelo ruivo dela estava preso na tiara da tia Muriel que agarrava também o véu que lhe caia pelas costas. O vestido branco arrojava pelo chão e ela sorria como se tivesse engolido o sol. Mas Hermione não a podia culpar… se ela estivesse ali também ela estaria feliz. Sim… ela não podia culpá-la… mas podia invejá-la. E como era grande a inveja. A vontade, o desejo enorme, de estar no lugar daquela que um dia foi uma das suas melhores amigas. Porque ela não percebia o que ela tinha feito… O que tinha arriscado ela comparado com tudo aquilo a que Hermione se submetera? Nada… ela quase foi atacada por um troll, engolida por uma planta do Diabo, atravessara um jogo de xadrez mortífero e podia ter morrido envenenada se a inteligência não lhe valesse. E no segundo ano, depois de se transformar num gato e quebrar todas as regras da escola, ainda foi petrificada por uma cobra gigante comandada por aquela que agora subia ao altar. Tudo bem que ela estava a ser comandada por Voldemort, mas isso era apenas um mísero pormenor. E no terceiro ano, ocultou de todos a identidade de um lobisomem, protegeu Harry com os próprios braços de um potencial assassino, enfrentara o professor de Defesa contra a magia Negra, que nada tinha de perigoso a não ser o facto que em noites de Lua cheia se transformava numa criatura metade homem, metade lobo que tinha a ligeira tendência a alimentar da primeira coisa que lhe aparecia. Mas é claro… isso são apenas pormenores. Porque ela ainda enfrentara uma árvore maluca e ajudara um fugitivo a escapar depois de voar num hipogrifo enquanto quebrava as leis da magia sobre o Vira-tempo. E no 4ºano… ah certo… no 4ºano ela passaras horas com ele na biblioteca a ajudá-lo a encontrar a solução perfeita e foi das poucas que esteve do seu lado quando até Ron o abandonou. E no 5ºano organizou um grupo de jovens revoltados contra o então actual regime do Ministério. E ainda invadiu o escritório da directora, enganou-a para ela ser raptada por um grupo de centauros e depois vou num animal que ela não via, apenas sentia para o ministério de forma a enfrentar um grupo de Devoradores da Morte e quem sabe pelo caminho, Voldemort. Tudo bem que aí a Ginny foi, mas nem há forma de comparação. Sim e no 6ºano ela esteve ao lado dele quando sabia que ele estava mal pela Ginny e protegeu-o daquele maldito livro. Ficou encarregue da protecção de Hogwarts mais Ron e no final decidiu deixar a escola, a família e tudo o que conhecia para o acompanhar numa missão suicida. No 7ºano os perigos foram tantos, que se tornava difícil de contar. Envolviam devoradores da morte, uma velha que afinal era uma serpente, uma varinha partida, uma sessão de tortura intensiva, o enterro de um elfo, uma luta em que ele morrera (mas depois ressuscitara, ou então nem sequer morreu, foi algo assim…), e entre outras. E comparado com tudo aquilo, quem Ginny Weasley pensava que era para merecer alguém como Harry?

**E se Deus quiser que morra de amor,**

**Me leve desta vida em primeiro lugar,**

**Prefiro morrer que viver nessa dor.**

E quando a vossa vida se resume a viver por uma pessoa de um momento para o outro, tudo pode desabar. E agora, que eu já não o posso proteger, que já não há mal neste mundo do qual eu o possa salvar e apoiar, eu não tenho nada. Motivos para viver, para respirar… onde estão eles? Eu sinto-os desaparecer a cada passo que ela dá em direcção a Harry e tenho a estranha sensação que tudo na minha cabeça se está a passar em câmara lenta. O Ron está ao meu lado e ele sorri embora ainda entrufado pela irmãzinha se ir casar. Eu sinto a mão dele na minha mas é apenas a sensação de que algo me toca. Não sei se ele está quente ou se está frio, não sei se me aperta a mão com força ou com vagar… Sei que ele está ali e eu sinto a sua presença mas não aquilo que devia sentir. Talvez seja como o meu corpo… eu sei que ele está aqui, mas eu sinto-me a quilómetros de distância dali. E lentamente vou-me sentindo fraca… Os olhos ameaçam fechar e um ataque de frio abala o meu corpo. Sinto toda a igreja rodar e agarro-me a Ron. Ele agarra-me e sinto que um a um os olhares se viram para mim. Sinto que estou deitada sobre o chão frio, o veneno a finalmente fazer efeito sobre mim… E então eu vejo-o. O seu rosto no meio de todos os outros que aos meus olhos não passavam de simples borrões. E então vem o seu calor… o calor da sua mão sobre a minha como que me encorajando a ficar. A lutar…

Mas eu não posso. Estou cansada de lutar. Um dia lutei por uma razão, hoje essa razão não existe mais. Hoje tu és de outra e eu não quero apenas ser um pedaço de matéria a ocupar espaço. Por isso perdoem-me amigos. Perdoem-me queridos pais. Perdoa-me Ron…

E sobretudo perdoa-me Harry… Perdoa-me por ser fraca, mas eu já lutei mais do que devia.

**Perguntem à alma se prefere ficar.**

**Decerto irá dizer ao corpo que não,**

**Então, subitamente, que pare o coração.**

**FIM**

**Moral da história: **Nunca penses que depois de te levantares, nunca mais voltarás a cair. Mas nunca te esqueças também, que mesmo depois de caíres, podes sempre voltar a levantar-te.


End file.
